A Caribbean Conference is proposed for health and mental health professionals working and living in the Caribbean Basin. The basic goal of this Conference is to explore, develop and disseminate knowledge on the health/mental health linkages model as a method for improving the delivery of health and mental health services in this geographical area. Under consideration for participation are: Jamaica, Bahamas, Haiti, Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico, U.S. Virgin Islands, Trinidad-Tobago, Barbados, Surinam and South Florida. Caribbean "countries" proposed for participation were chosen to represent various cultures, languages and traditions. For reason of geographic position and socio-political consideration, Jamaica has been chosen as the Conference site. A health/mental health "linkages" model will be presented for application and modification to the specific political, cultural, environmental and economic characteristics of the participating Caribbean "countries". The Conference seeks to facilitate the development of knowledge concerning culturally appropriate and politically and economically realistic methods for applying the health/mental health "linkages" model to the variety of needs in the Caribbean, and to promote technological cooperation around the "linkages" model among health professionals across the various participating "countries". Leaders and professionals who are influential in the areas of health and mental health in the participating Caribbean "countries" will be assembled in order to provide broad based input for the formulation and development of health/mental health models and to improve the likelihood of follow-up implementation. Desired outcomes of the Conference include: a set of recommendations for the culturally appropriate implementation of health/mental health "linkage" models in the form of a series of "service modules" that can be individually adopted by each country to match its particular needs, and the establishment of a cooperative network of professionals to promote the exchange of information and maximize the use of available resources. Finally, the Conference findings will be published as Conference Proceedings and distributed nationally and internationally.